Talk:Maere
Fought this guy on 7/13/2015 with ilvl 118 THF/DNC. I didn't have any regen atmas on and that did give me some trouble. However, if I was using some regen atmas, it would have been cake. He got me down to red because I simply sat there asleep with 50-60 HP per tic bio. Other than that it was pretty easy. Fight during the day using Atma of the Sea Daughter for it's regen effect. Mounted champion would be good too. Use those and it should be a pretty much guarantee *Fought this guy on 4/8/11 on Lightningsday on a whim. We were fighting Gamayun when one of our pops turned into the T3 so we decided to try it. We were doing great but since we were a Pickup Group, the WHM was standing inside of Nightmare AoE range instead of outside of it. We had a Kannagi (85) NIN who tanked it with ease but Nightmare spam did us in. I would suggest only one person on Maere at a time due to the Nightmare spam and whoever if tanking it to try and hold TP for the hate reset. Whoever is healing needs to wakeup the tank asap and keep them Erased and 100% HP. We were THF, NIN, RDM, WHM (and BLM for grellow but lvl82/brd). ~ Inuyushi *Fought this 7/18/12 on earthday, just wanted to see how would do against it since gamayun was pretty easy. We were 99pup/dnc, 99sam/dnc 92thf/whm and 99rdm/pld(me). Buffed with enhancing gear (496 skill) to get max effect on phalanx, temper, enblizzard, and gain-str. Atmas used were lion/MM/earth wyrm, with genbu shield, dark ringsx2(-5% pdt -4% mdt) and a 99 -pdt shikargar had capped -pdt. Pup popped it and ran it up the hill from the monitors and i pulled hate with flash and proceeded to attempt to proc it, I (the rdm) was the only one on Maere for the fight, the pup, sam, and thf all stood in different positions to avoid a mass sleep from nightmare, Nightmare was the hardest part of this fight, and not even nightmare itself it was the draw-in. Since the hate reset would move it to the next party member and sometimes it would use nightmare next to another party member, Pup was main wake-up member, the sam was using shikikoyo on me when it was up and waltzing the pup if needed and the thf hit it once for treasure hunter. Got red with energy drain but couldnt hit yellow. Netherblast never hit for more then 851. Took about 35 minutes with the bad DD set but was never really a huge threat. Its mostly all about position. Flash was enough to get hate back most of the time. It dropped 1 colorless soul, shadow belt, and gifted earring. Hope this helps with anyone wanting to try this with a non-conventional group. -Dragoonkiller, Pheonix Draw-in Can anyone confirm the nature of this move, i.e, draw-In will occur on the player currently with hate, and occurs immediately before nightmare. This I thought was the case, and with nightmare having a 20' distance, any one without current hate should be safe from draw-in and thus from its sleep effect. HOWEVER, today's pop drew-in a character outside of Nightmare range, (roughly 25'+ distance from Maere) who was not even on Maere's hate list. Perhaps Draw-in occurs on anyone beyond a certain distance irrespective of hate? When we fought it, during the three times it did Draw-In it would only draw in the healer with most hate and perform Nightmare. A thought occurs to me, could Nightmare happen because someone outside of it's melee range pulls hate? I will say that anyone outside of 20+ was safe from Nightmare. Key to winning is keeping as many people 20+ as you can. If he draws in outside of that then you're screwed and better hope you survive! --Inuyushi 13:17, April 21, 2011 (UTC) April 29, 2011 Hadn't even gotten my atmas on and ls peeps were fighting NM I got drawn-in so I think it doesn't matter who has hate. Be careful if you are low-manning this as he can open with Nightmare, hit all your members and depop after killing the initial popper. Make sure to have your healer at least 20 feet away from the popper if you are attempting this to reduce the risk of losing your t3 pop. Solo Strategies NIN/DNC easy solo used all regen atmas and decent eva gear with haste. -Propitiation of Odin I've solo'd this before on BST/DNC. Standard solo BSTing gear, with an emphasis on pet enhancements > Faithful Falcorr or Dipper Yuly > 2x -pdt axes > Mirke Wardecor w/ pet augs. > Anwig Salade w/ pet augs. > Ferine necklace / Ferine Mantle > Maxed out Reward set. > Desultor Tassets w/ movement speed+ (Panic Pants!) > 5 - 10 Dawn Mulsums (Emergencies) As for atma, I personally used RR / DG / MC though looking back now Ducal Guard may have been a bad choice and I would probably have taken GH instead. As for the strategy, a movement speed+ pet or Dipper might be the best pet if only because he /really/ likes his graviga, and you're going to want that extra wind resistance or movement speed when Maere is chasing you half way around the map. The fight itself wasn't too terrible. I managed to pop him in the hover pot section and dragged him up the hill where people can kite ironclad, so I had room to run without agg. Never, ever get within range to melee or within Nightmare range. I personally stayed just close enough to register the damage Falcorr was taking and to know when sleep from nightmare landed. !!SAVE YOUR REWARDS!! As others have pointed out, Maere's Nightmare is a hyper sleep and hate reset. Even if for whatever reason Maere took another swing at your pet afterwards, it wouldn't wake them up and he'd simply turn on you anyway. When you see sleep has landed, throw your biscuit to wake up the pet so it can chase maere and reestablish hate. If I had 10 - 15 seconds on reward, I would just run around for a bit until the timer wore down (which is why movement+ pants are handy), however, if you're closer to 30+ seconds, toss one of the mulsums. Even with movement+, Maere didn't have too much trouble catching up. Because your pet is going to have to chase down maere at some point, Ducal Guard is an iffy atma. If your pet drops under 50%, they're going to have a pretty potent gravity effect slowing them up. If its matched with the actual spell gravity, its going to be worse. There was more than one occasion where it was simply faster to run down towards the pet, rather than wait for him to catch up to Maere mauling your face. The fight took 30 - 40 minutes, and I only had to resummon the pet twice because of weird Noctoblasts or w/e its called. Good luck getting your earrings / souls ~Asura BST RUM/RDM Atmas MC,RR,Vissitude. AF gear mainly, Maere was cake, evaded and parry most of his attacks. his damage came from Nightmare (which he spammed at low HP prolonging the fight), however both regen atmas had a small net amount offsetting the bio affect. The most dangerous part of the fight was the initial pop as i had 3 monitors aggro me and took me down to yellow, but was easily disposed of. You can easily swap out a regen atma for another DD if needed. note: barsleep had no effect on nightmare, used Dark runes, as it caused me to resist most of his absorb spells. -Kwate Stun Immunity Tests Has anybody tested other forms of Stun (Status Effect) on this mob? I want to try to solo this on Blue Mage, but if I can't stun him with Violent Flourish or Sudden Lunge reliably then I doubt I could do it. March 24th 2014 - KithaOfCerberus